


Her Prayer

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Angela: Asgard's Assassin, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Holding Hands, Night, Prayer, Rituals, Star Gazing, hand kiss, kiss on the head, romantic, romantic feelings, spirituality, the writer is a sucker for romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Sera was spiritual. Angela wasn't. Yet they found a way to understand each other</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Prayer

In the first few years, there were some habits she could not let go. 

Just as the last stirrings of day came upon them, Sera would drop everything she was doing and hastily construct a fire. Gazing up at the sky, she curled her hands into open fists and started to recite.

Sera could almost hear the High Priest's intonation leading the prayer:

_As the sun sets we offer our last light_

"Let it burn through the night," She responded.

_And from darkness we came and darkness we die_

"Take this fire in the night"

_Souls that guide lead the way with your might_

"Souls that guide protect us in this night," Sera finished. 

Angela would quietly watch her as she went about the prayer. Compared to other angels, Angela wasn't very spiritual. The average Angel would pray at least twice a week; either in their homes, or during services. Those who were extremely spiritual would pray every day. Angela never prayed at all. 

Sera did not bother to ask why. Spirituality was a very personal experience, even for an Angel. 

The two women would make camp afterwards. They'd cook and eat the meat that they hunted, chat for long hours into the night, and gaze up at the stars. 

"I never thought the constellations could be so beautiful," Sera said.

She gazed over at Angela. The starlight cast a bluish glow across Angela's fair skin. Her eyes sparkled with wonder. Her red curls smoothed out into waves. Her pink lips parted to let out a sigh.

Angela was beautiful. Just as beautiful as starlight. 

"They are," she whispered. "They are so beautiful I could cry."

Without thinking, Sera reached out and took Angela's hand. The redheaded angel squeezed it.

"It's much more rewarding staring up at them like this," Sera said. "I remember when I was a child I used to sneak out into the courtyard to view the stars. I always got caught."

"I used to do that too," Angela said. "I'd climb down from my bedroom window and go out to the garden. My mother was so annoyed!"

Sera smiled. They sat in silence for a while. Angela's hand felt cold. Sera gently rubbed her thumb across her knuckle. She could feel the heat of her hand evaporate into Angela's.

"There's a prayer about stars isn't there?" Angela piped up.

"Yes," Sera answered.

"I don't remember it that well," Angela admitted. "It's been a long time since I prayed. How does it go?"

"Starlight bless us," Sera whispered as she held up Angela's hand. "Comfort and protect us. As we depart from wake and tumble into sleep, shine your light into our dreams. We are your children, your warriors, your lovers. May your light be as soothing as a mother's touch, as bold as the swing of a sword, as gentle as a lover's kiss."

Sera didn't realize that she had moved Angela's hand close to her lips. Her lips puckered up and pressed against the back of Angela's now warm hand.

Angela giggled. Sera glanced up and met her gaze. They held it for a few seconds.

"I suppose you wonder why I don't pray," Angela said.

"I do," Sera answered. 

"Sometimes I feel like what we believe, it doesn't fit me at all," Angela started. "I don't want to believe that death is the end of everything. That when we die we turn into dust with no chance of another life. I look at me and I see myself conquering that final end. I am not going surrender and accept my fate because that is what I've been told. I'm not going to be like the rest of them. I'm not like the other angels. Sometimes I wonder if I am one. But then I think, that's ridiculous, I am."

Sera put her arm around Angela and pulled her in close. Angela leaned her head on Sera's shoulder. 

"We all feel like we don't belong," Sera said. "Some of us more than others. I guess that's why we get along so well."

"You're dear to me Sera," Angela's eyes met hers' again. "Out of everyone I've met, I've never connected so much with one person like you."

"As you are to me," Sera responded, her hand caressed Angela's back.

They went back to gazing at the stars. The fire had begun to die down. The only light that shone was the distant glow of the stars above.

"Is there anything more beautiful than starlight?" Angela mused. 

"You," Sera said softly.

Angela closed her eyes. She nestled her head onto Sera's broad shoulder.

"You Sera, are my starlight, my prayer," she whispered. "As soothing as a mother's touch, as bold as a warrior's sword, as gentle as a lover's kiss. There is nothing more I would give in this world than to be in awe of you."

Sera smiled. She turned and kissed the top of Angela's head.

"As you are mine," she rested her head on top of Angela's red curls.

And like that, they sat, without a sound, gazing up at the stars.


End file.
